In a nonvolatile memory such as a NAND memory, data is read out from a memory cell by a sense amplifier (S/A). The sense amplifier reads out the data from the memory cell by detecting and amplifying a voltage change or a current change on a bit line.
However, in the nonvolatile memory such as the NAND memory, the value of a cell current in an erase state varies according to the distance between the memory cell and the sense amplifier. The reason is that the bit line resistance between the memory cell and the sense amplifier increases according to the distance between them.
In addition, such a variation of the cell current becomes more remarkable as the size of the memory shrinks.